


Sick Day

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just some quality time for someone who isn’t feeling good!
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Danny Boland/Rio
Series: Quality Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sick Day

Grilled Cheese 

Just some quality time for someone who isn’t feeling good! 

“Alright guys we’ve got to get moving or we are going to be even later.” Beth is yelling at the kids as they run around getting ready. “Please make sure you grab a towel.” They are going to the Hill house for a Saturday cookout they’ve recently put in a pool and felt a cookout is the best way to break it in. “Okay,” Beth takes a deep breath and starts counting the kids. “Five let’s go.” 

“Wait Beth where is my daddy?” Marcus ask standing next to Jane. 

“Remember buddy he isn’t feeling good, so he’s going to skip today.” 

Marcus thinks back to when he talk to his dad. “Oh that’s right.” He goes back to talking to Emma. 

“Everyone ready?” 

“Wait mom whose going to stay with Rio?” 

Beth just wants to get out the house and into the car in a timely matter. “No one honey. He’s going to be fine. I’ll call and check on him.” 

“But that’s not taking care of him.” 

“He’ll be okay. Can we please go.” Beth opens the front door then starts loading everyone and thing in the car. “Everyone locked in?” 

“Mom I’m staying here.” 

“What? Danny why?” 

Danny looks at Beth as if she has two heads. “Someone has to take care of Rio. So I’ll stay and do it. Besides I don’t really like swimming.” 

“You love swimming.” Kenny yells from the car. 

Beth shots him a look. “Listen Rio will be fine can we please go?” 

“Nope. I’m staying.” Danny stand his ground. 

“Look,” Beth rubs her forehead. “I’ve made chicken soup, gave him plenty to drink, and even gave him medicine. He’s fine. All he’ll be mostly sleeping.” 

“So?” Danny shrugs. 

Beth can hear the kids in the car getting restless. “Fine. Stay. I don’t care.” Danny gets a smile on his face and goes back into the house. 

Danny goes into the house getting out of his swim clothes, changing into a T-shirt with sweat pants, grabbing his iPad along with some headphones, then going into his mom and Rio’s room. 

Rio is semi sitting up watching something pointless on the television glad the house is finally quite. That’s when he hears the bedroom door open and a head peek in. “Danny? What are you doing here?” 

Danny walks fully into the room going to stand next to Rio’s side of the bed. “I’m here to take care of you?” Danny says proudly. “What do you need?” 

“You where so excited to go swimming.” 

“Yeah, but you can always take me to the club for that. Besides it’s at Aunt Ruby’s house we always go over there. Also we have a pool duh.” 

Rio nods his head, “Fair enough.” 

“Do you need anything?” 

“Nah,” 

“Soup,” 

“Nah,” 

“More water,” 

“Nah,” 

“Medicine,” 

“Nah,” 

“Tea,” 

“Actually that would be great.” Danny takes off towards the kitchen to make Rio some tea. He’s watched Rio do it a million times plus Rio taught him. Danny gets back ten minutes later walking very slowly with the hot tea. He finally makes it handing it to Rio. He takes a sip. “Thank you. It’s very good.” 

Danny smiles going to the other side of the bed climbing in on Beth’s side. “I’m going to stay right here if you need anything.” 

Rio smiles, “Thank you.” Normally Rio would want to be left alone when he doesn’t feel well, but Danny isn’t a talkative kid. He tends to get lost in the mix of everyone since he’s so quite. 

They are both sitting in silence Rio still watching a movie while Danny draws in his note pad. “Hey Rio?” Rio looks over at him. “I’m getting hungry would you like some of the soup mom made?” Rio looks at his cell phone realizing Danny and him have been in the same position for almost three hours not talking. 

Rio takes a deep breath, “Let me grab a shower and we can have soup downstairs.” 

“Or, we can have soup in here and watch a race car movie.” Danny knows the Beth doesn’t allow food in their rooms since moving into the new house. “Technically you are sick.” 

Rio smirks at Danny. “I’m sure that will go over well with your mom.” Rio goes to take a quick shower. While he’s gone Danny decides that soup in bed is the best plan. 

By the time Rio is out the shower and changed Danny is placing the finishing touches on lunch in the room. “Well played kid.” Rio can’t lie the thought of having to actually do this himself wasn’t going over well. 

“Get comfortable and I’ll give you your food.” Rio gets his bed. “Mom made chicken noodle and I made a grilled cheese.” 

“Grilled cheese?” Rio pulls the food tray close to himself taking a bite of the hot food. 

Danny gives a sly smile. “I know I’m not suppose to use the stove without mom or you, but it turned out well.” Danny gives Rio his gatorade then goes back to Beth’s side to make the same set up for himself. “Fast and Furious?” 

Rio hates how much the boys love that stupid movie franchise. “Sure buddy.” But he rather watch it a million times then upset either of the kids. 

Half way through the movie both of them have finished eating and Danny starts to clean up the lunch. “Hey Rio,” he looks at him. “do uncle Mick and you run from the cops?” 

Rio almost chocks in his drink. “‘xcuse me?” 

“I’ve seen you guys with some of the same cars that Vin Diesel and them drive. Plus I googled how much moms new car cost,” he lets out a low whistle. “Then uncle Stan starts working with you, now they have a bigger house with a pool. Then look at our house. Each of us have our own room, plus a guest room, a play room, a den for movies, a pool, and we belong to the fancy club you take us too. The new kid Mitchell who moved here a few weeks ago, has a Rolex, and he said our house is bigger then his. But I just figured we have more people then his family.” Danny stops talking waiting for Rio to answer. “Oh and the $500 we each got for Christmas.” 

Rio knew the older the kids got questions would start coming. They went from a normal size house to house three times it’s size. Their life no matter how normal Beth tries to keep it keeps upgrading. “Nah, we don’t run from the cops.” Actually Rio has a few cops on Koop his pay roll can’t have another Turner situation. 

“Then what do you do?” 

“Without all the big words I saved money young. Since it’s always been me until Marcus I never felt the need to spend a lot of money.” Even now if Rio spend more then a few grand it’s usually for the kids, house, a car, or Beth. “Plus mom and I owe a few business. You’ve been to them?” To run money though correctly Rio and Beth figures the best way was to own the place themselves. Over the past five years they’ve gotten a restaurant/bar, a car wash, a dry cleaners, and Beth’s personal favorite a bakery. “Those bring in money as well.” 

Danny looks at Rio as if he doesn’t believe him “Your telling me a cupcake for three bucks was able to buy mom a eighty thousand dollar car?”

Rio doesn’t really have the energy for dealing with this and Beth will kill him for his solution. “How about this next time I go to the bank I’ll take you with me, and you can check out some of my investments and ask my accountant a million questions.” Rio did the same thing with Beth plus the accountant knows what he can and can’t share plus now to make it all sound really good. 

“A day full of math. I rather not.” Danny looks at Rio again. “I believe you. You’d never lie to us.” Which is true Rio always tries to tell the kids as much truth as possible. The timer on Danny’s watch goes off. “It’s been four hours it’s time for more medicine.” 

“How’d you know?” 

“The bottle says take every four hours and mom said she gave you some before we where about to leave.” Danny hope down from Beth side of the bed and goes over to get Rio’s medicine ready. 

“I can do that myself.” 

“Okay, I’ll go get you a bottle of water and maybe some more gatorade.” He’s out the door before Rio can tell him he doesn’t need anything. 

Danny comes back giving Rio his drinks. “Thanks buddy.” 

He goes back to his mom side of the bed hopping in. “Welcome.” They go back to watching the movie. 

Around five o clock Beth decides to leave the kids to go check on Rio and Danny since no one is answering the phone. She arrives home to see her kitchen is a mess and that clearly Danny has been cooking. She goes to call their names but no one answered. She checks a few different places before heading to the master. 

She walks into the master bedroom to see both Rio and Danny sleep with a Fast & Furious movie playing. She can’t help the smile that takes over her face as she pulls her phone out taking a photo before leaving them alone going back to Ruby’s making sure they don’t leave until all the kids are bone tired.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! All the mistakes are mine. I really should find someone to proofread for me.


End file.
